Blossoms In The Rain
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Thank you so much. I... I love you too. I've loved you for so long, but I was scared... I've always looked up to you; I just never thought you'd look back." [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**I've written Weiss romantically with a lot of characters, but Pyrrha is really a fun person to write her with just because it's an adorable senpai-crush. This is the promised Schneekos/North Pole fluff for the week of Xlthuathopec's birthday~ Happy birthday, Xlth!**

**A/N: First portion after the ellipses is flashbacks.  
Warnings for extremely gross/dumb OOCness and senpai-crushes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Blossoms In The Rain

Pyrrha waited patiently outside of team RWBY's room.

She adjusted her dark green pencil skirt, pulling her pale yellow blouse down a bit to cover her midriff properly. She did not wear her casual clothes very often, and had evidently grown quite a bit since the last time she had worn them. But she would grin and bear it today, because it was a very special day; her first date.

She leaned against the wall, smiling to herself as she remembered how Weiss had asked her out.

Pyrrha had always been fond of the girl who looked up to her so much.

On one of their first days at Beacon when teams were to be formed, Weiss had casually requested to be on a team together. However, due to various circumstances, things had not worked out in favor of that plan.

Pyrrha never would have guessed Weiss had a crush on her, though. The prestigious heiress was well-known for being cold to people, contemptuous and snappy, _if_ she even decided to reply to your comment in the first place, that is.

But not long ago, Pyrrha had witnessed a sight no one in the world would have believed to be reality...

...

"P-Pyrrha?"

When she heard her name, Pyrrha looked up from where she sat at her desk. Classes had just been dismissed, but she was lingering a bit to finish copying a few notes.

She turned to the side to see Weiss standing there, hands clutching at the ends of her skirt. The rest of her team peeked quietly into the room from the hallway, looking eager and excited.

"What is it, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked. But when she noticed Weiss's flushed cheeks, she stood up in alarm. "Are you feeling alright? You look feverish!" she exclaimed.

As soon as Pyrrha had stood, Weiss took a step back, her breath hitching.

"N-No, it's not that. I was just-"

"Weiss, let me take you to the infirmary. You're very pale." She took the white-haired girl's hand and began leading her toward the aisle.

"P-Pyrrha, wait!" Her voice was a squeak, almost timid, and Pyrrha had to look back at her in confusion to confirm it was truly Weiss who had spoken.

"What is it? Do you feel dizzy? Should I carry you there?"

Weiss's face turned even redder then, but she quickly shook her head.

"No. It's fine." She swallowed, trying to breathe properly as she sent her teammates an uncertain glance. Blake nodded in encouragement as Yang winked and Ruby gave a thumbs-up. Weiss directed her attention back to Pyrrha and inhaled sharply. The taller girl looked her over with concern in her emerald eyes as she waited for her to continue speaking.

"Pyrrha..." Weiss repeated her name, as though seeking stability in its sound. "I... I was just wondering if... if you might be free... t-tomorrow evening for coffee?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, still wondering why Weiss seemed so upset.

"Of course I'm free! We could-"

But then it hit her.

The way Weiss was behaving now was certainly not the way a friend would ask another friend out for coffee. This was something much more delicate.

Pyrrha was silent another moment as Weiss continued to fidget, suddenly finding great interest in the floor.

Then, Pyrrha's emerald eyes softened and a small smile crossed her lips. She placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, causing the girl to jump and look up at her in surprise, though her eyes were still fearful of rejection.

"Weiss. Are you... asking me out on a date?"

At that point, the pressure must have been too great on the heiress, because tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"W-We don't have to i-if that's not what you want..." She was clearly frustrated and nervous, and Pyrrha instantly started to panic when she saw the tears.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry, Weiss!" Her instinctive reaction was to pull Weiss close to her in a gentle embrace. She heard a gasp and felt Weiss's shoulders stiffen, but she could not think of how else to react. "I'd love to go on a date with you Weiss," Pyrrha said.

She then pulled away so she may look into her pretty mist-blue eyes, and Pyrrha's voice conveyed her sincerity. "And I'm not just saying that, either. I've always... liked you quite a lot, Weiss. More so than I've ever liked anyone else." She presented the girl with her brightest smile, a slight pink blush on her cheeks at her minor confession.

It was Weiss's turn to be silent, as though she had never expected for a second that Pyrrha would accept her offer.

"You're... You're sure?" she sniffled.

"Of course I'm sure!" Pyrrha hugged her again, eliciting another squeak from her. "I'm sorry you were so nervous about all of this. But you don't have to worry! I can't wait until tomorrow evening!" She let Weiss go, smiling widely. "I'll see you then!"

Weiss seemed to be snapped back into reality and she quickly bowed her head.

"T-Thank you!"

"No need to thank me!"

Their date had gone quite successfully, Pyrrha thought. Weiss was a nervous wreck, so to speak, constantly fidgeting and stammering unlike her usual confident self.

She had been nervous enough not to let her coffee mug cool before she had touched it, resulting with her burning her palms. Pyrrha had quickly went to hold her hands, sharing her aura with Weiss as the heiress struggled to breathe properly due to her closeness.

Despite the minor setback, the date had gone rather smoothly after that, and they had talked and laughed comfortably for a few hours before heading back to their rooms. Pyrrha believed Weiss seemed a bit more comfortable around her after that.

But a few days later, Ruby had come to her, worriedly telling how Weiss was overworking herself with studying and refused to listen to her teammates. Therefore, they had to resort to plan B and call in Pyrrha.

When she found Weiss in the library the following day, Pyrrha noticed she _did_ seem rather exhausted, and she felt she knew why. The heiress was probably excessively excited about their blossoming relationship and needed something to channel her energy into, but in this case, it was draining her instead.

The crimson-haired girl went up to her where she sat, trying to let Weiss sense her presence before she spoke her name softly. "Weiss, dear?"

The other girl straightened up quickly as she spun around. "Pyrrha!" Her lips smiled, but Pyrrha could tell it was forced. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she seemed feebler somehow.

Pyrrha crouched down so she could be face-level with Weiss. "You don't look so well," she murmured, bringing a hand to the heiress's cheek. She felt a little warm. "If our relationship is troubling you, then perhaps it's best we-"

"N-No!" Weiss's cry was unintentionally loud and attracted the gazes of several other students present. Pyrrha paid them no heed as her girlfriend went on desperately. "No, Pyrrha, I'm okay. I'm just a bit flustered is all, but in a good way! I-I don't think I've ever been so happy before in all my life! So please, _please_... don't break up with me..."

The tears were falling again, and Pyrrha quickly embraced her once more.

"Weiss, _Weiss!_" she soothed. "That's not what I was going to say at all! I'm not breaking up with you, you silly girl! I wouldn't do that to you!" She petted Weiss's hair gently in an effort to calm her. "I was going to say that we should go on a date to help make you more comfortable with our relationship! I'd love to go out with you as well, if you're feeling up to it! But you can't keep overworking yourself like you're doing now. I understand you're a bit confused and excited about all of this – I am, too! But you've got to take care of yourself! I worry about you a lot, you know..." She sighed, resting her chin atop Weiss's head, glaring meaningfully at any onlookers until they turned away.

Then, Pyrrha moved back a little, brushing her fingers over Weiss's cheeks to catch her tears. "So what do you say? Should we go on a date together this weekend? Only if you think you can."

Weiss ducked her face into her sleeve briefly; why was it she could cry so effortlessly in front of Pyrrha?

"You... really mean it?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha smiled. "You need a break from all this studying! So how about we start slow and just take a walk around town together this Saturday, just you and me? Does that sound okay?"

"Yes..." Weiss tried her best to smile in return. "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Good!" Pyrrha stood and helped Weiss to her feet. "Now come on, let's have some supper and then get back to our dorms to sleep." She offered the heiress her palm.

Weiss hesitated, eyes flicking uncertainly up to meet Pyrrha's.

Her smile was contagious, as was her confidence, and Weiss felt her lips curl upward as she left her textbooks behind and slipped her hand into Pyrrha's waiting one.

…

And now here Pyrrha was, hands folded behind her back as she leaned against the wall and waited for Weiss's door to open.

She could hear her girlfriend's voice muffled inside the room, shouting nervously for Ruby to hand her her clothes so she could change. It sounded like Yang was trying to offer her advice and Blake was refuting the blonde.

But after several more minutes of mild chaos, it sounded like Weiss was ready, so Pyrrha gave a knock on the door. She chuckled at Ruby's excited cry of, "She's here!" and Weiss's reply of "I _know_, you dunce!"

There was then a brief, indiscernible mumble from Yang, which Pyrrha assumed was suggestive in some way, as Weiss gave a short shout followed by the sound of something being thrown.

Finally, the door opened to reveal her date, and Pyrrha's expression brightened instantly.

Weiss wore a long white sundress that fanned out about her knees, a small sky-blue jacket accenting her slim figure. Her hair was tied into the usual ponytail, and her cheeks were accented with a light pink blush.

Once more, Pyrrha went with her natural instinct and reached out to hug her.

"Weiss! You look adorable!"

The heiress heard the cooing from behind her and hastily kicked the door closed before she allowed herself to hesitantly return Pyrrha's embrace.

"And you look... stunning..." She swallowed a bit tightly as her eyes traveled over Pyrrha's clothes. It was certainly more charming to see her dressed like this rather than her uniform or combat attire.

"I'm glad you think so!" she beamed. "Now let's get going! Don't want to waste a second!" She took Weiss's hand and led her through the hallways to one of the building's exits, sighing happily once they could breathe the fresh air.

The day was warm and cloudy, but the sun still shown through, giving an added shade of color to the blooming flowers.

Weiss followed after Pyrrha as she led them to the boarding area for the Air Ships that would take them to Vale.

Once they arrived, they walked the town aimlessly. Pyrrha put out the offer of a movie, but Weiss politely declined; she did not think she would be ready for such an event with Pyrrha just yet. Just holding hands was still a big step for her, and all day, she had to constantly keep her palms cool with her aura to ensure they did not sweat against Pyrrha's.

The crimson-haired girl realized she must have been displaying her excitement in more ways than just her smile. At one point, she noticed Weiss straining to keep up with her longer stride, apologizing as she waited for the heiress to catch her breath.

They went to a cafe for lunch, and Pyrrha realized Weiss was speaking to her more naturally, unlike the stumbling sentences she had uttered several days prior. She smiled, happy to see her girlfriend was less tense now, which allowed Pyrrha to enjoy herself more as well.

After their lunch, as they walked about the town some more, Pyrrha kept offering to purchase anything and everything Weiss glanced at for more than three seconds, to which the heiress always quickly refused the offer.

As the evening drew nearer, there was an unmistakable tang of rain on the air and the sky started to darken, the clouds smudged an angry gray.

"Let's head back," Pyrrha suggested. Weiss nodded, following as her girlfriend took off toward the Air Ship docking platform.

However, the rain started to fall shortly afterward, and Pyrrha cursed herself for not having thought to bring an umbrella. Weiss's pretty white hair was dyed grey from the cold wetness now, and her dress was sopping, not to mention her white shoes...

"Maybe, we should go into one of the shops until it dies down?" the heiress suggested.

"Right! That's a good idea." Pyrrha stopped abruptly and made a sharp turn to head back toward town.

But she had neglected to account for Weiss's stride, and the heiress was yanked forward, her foot slipping in a large puddle. Pyrrha felt the small hand slip from her own, but was too late to turn around and catch her. Weiss fell onto the hard concrete sidewalk, water splashing out around her as she let out a short cry.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and coaxing her to sit up. Her bangs were slick and clinging to her forehead, and there were bits of debris all over her now, in addition to small cuts along her wrists and hands. "I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha wailed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Weiss reassured, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Here, can you stand?" Pyrrha helped her up, but Weiss stumbled forward, her girlfriend barely managing to steady her in her arms. Pyrrha looked down past the streaks of mud smearing Weiss's legs and saw that one of her shoes had been torn and was dangling uselessly at her ankle. "Oh, you can't walk like this," Pyrrha fretted. She quickly turned around and got down on one knee. "I'll carry you, so get on."

Weiss hesitated, and had it not been for the downpour, she might have tried to refuse. But considering the situation, she bit back her words and obeyed, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's neck. The crimson-haired girl locked her arms around Weiss's legs and stood slowly. "Are you okay?" she checked. "You didn't sprain your ankle, did you?"

"No. I-I'm fine."

"Okay." Pyrrha had not missed the tremor in her voice, nor could she ignore the way Weiss was shivering against her back. The Air Ship docks were still too far away, and there was not much good sheltering inside a store would do them now. Weiss needed warmth, which left only one fathomable option. "I'm going to take us to a hotel. There's one nearby," Pyrrha said as she began to walk quickly.

"A hotel?"

"Yes. We can pay for a room for the night, and that way we can use the shower and get something to eat. It's the most plausible course of action."

Weiss was silent, not knowing what to say; she was incredibly self-conscious now, but knew Pyrrha was correct in her decision.

The taller girl hurried on toward the designated building. She could feel Weiss's heart pounding against her back, and she was worried that the girl was falling ill.

At last, they made it to the archway in front of the building that shielded them from the rain. Pyrrha knelt down and let Weiss off, keeping her close as they went to the doors. A man with a concerned countenance held the door for them to let them inside, informing Pyrrha there were medical personnel on site if need be. She thanked him gratefully for the information as a Faunus waitress with small, furry ears offered them both towels. Evidently they were not the only ones who had sought shelter from the rain here, and they both offered their thanks.

Once they had dried off a bit, Pyrrha helped Weiss limp over to the main desk as they procured a room to stay the night. In addition, Pyrrha ordered them hot soup to be sent to their room from the hotel's restaurant before they made for the elevators.

"Well," the taller girl sighed as she pressed the button for the fourth floor. "That was certainly an interesting turn of events!" Weiss smiled a little, appreciating how Pyrrha could play the mishap off and not dwell so much on the unfortunate things. An arm wrapped around her shoulders then, and Weiss looked up to Pyrrha as she asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You're shivering quite a bit."

"I'll be fine after a shower," she promised.

"Oh, yes a shower sounds wonderful right about now!" Pyrrha chuckled, running a hand through her own damp hair.

They reached their floor and found their room, swiping the key card into place before stepping inside. It was a small room, complete with a bathroom, a dresser, a television set, and a single queen-sized bed.

Pyrrha led Weiss over to the bed, having the heiress sit on the edge. Pyrrha knelt on the floor as she removed Weiss's damaged shoes, padding a towel over her bare feet. At the same time, the white-haired girl quietly ran another towel through Pyrrha's dripping tresses.

When she had finished, the taller girl sat up and held out her hand.

"Let me see your arms."

Weiss slowly slid out of her blue jacket and turned her bare forearms up for her. There were cuts running all along the soft flesh, and Pyrrha winced at the nasty red color against the white. She placed her hands over every cut, adding her own aura onto Weiss's to speed up the healing process. After a few minutes, there were only a few pink lines left that continued to fade.

"There," she smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you," Weiss murmured shyly. When Pyrrha looked up at her again, her face was still a bit flushed.

"Close your eyes for a moment," she requested.

Weiss gave her a puzzled look but did so, letting her eyelids fall shut.

"Good girl. Now breathe. Slowly and deeply."

Weiss felt warm fingers press against her wrist. She inhaled deeply, letting the cool air of the room fill her lungs to capacity before she let out each breath calmly. Pyrrha measured her pulse for a moment, frowning when she found it to be a bit quick. "Let me check if you have a fever," she murmured.

She had Weiss lean forward to her a little as Pyrrha erected her posture. She pressed her lips against the girl's forehead, and Weiss bit back a sound of surprise, reminding herself Pyrrha was merely checking her temperature. A few seconds later, her girlfriend pulled away.

"You've got a bit of a fever, but it's nothing too serious," she announced.

Again, she was overcome with the urge to hold Weiss close, so from where she knelt on the ground, she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, resting her head against her chest.

"P-Pyrrha? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she laughed. "Just a bit tired. May I... rest my eyes for a second like this?"

Weiss placed her arms around her shoulders gently.

"Of course."

Pyrrha felt her relax a bit as fingers began to run through her hair. She listened to Weiss's heartbeat, a lively rhythm that was quick with nervousness for a time until the heiress calmed down a bit more. Weiss closed her eyes briefly as well, breathing in Pyrrha's musky scent of autumn leaves past the crisp tang of rainwater.

A short while later, a knock came at their door and the two girls parted. Pyrrha returned a moment later with their soups and fresh changes of clothes, courtesy of the staff. Insisting Weiss shower first, Pyrrha offered to wait for her before eating, but Weiss convinced her otherwise.

Forty minutes later, they were both dressed in warm pink robes, hip-length tresses down and comfortably dried, stomachs warm from their supper. After using their scrolls to notify their respective teams on what had happened, informing them they would be back the following morning, Pyrrha realized the issue at hand, and evidently, Weiss had as well.

"I'll sleep on the floor. It's no problem," Pyrrha offered.

"No you won't." It was the first time Weiss had ever been tart with her. Pyrrha was flattered, aware that it was due to Weiss not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "The bed's plenty big enough for the two of us."

Although the heiress said as much, her heart had already kicked into overdrive at the thought of sharing the mattress with Pyrrha; a sleepy teammate crawling into her bed on winter nights for warmth was drastically different from sleeping in the same bed as her gorgeous girlfriend at a hotel.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable all night."

"I'm... fine with it. So long as you are." Weiss peeked up at her past alabaster bangs, now fluffy from the hair-dryer.

Pyrrha grinned back widely. "Alright then! Shall we, as they say, hit the hay?"

She led Weiss over to the bed, pulling up the thick comforters to reveal a large, soft pillow. Pyrrha slipped in first, patting the space beside her and inviting Weiss to do the same.

The heiress hesitated before climbing slowly onto the mattress, hair falling loosely over her shoulders as she laid herself down. Pyrrha turned over to flick off the bedside lamp before turning back to Weiss with a sigh. "What an eventful date!" she mused.

"It was very nice," the smaller girl agreed.

Pyrrha eased her arms around Weiss, pulling her in a little while still maintaining a bit of distance.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Weiss promised. "In fact, I'm much more than fine. Thank you, Pyrrha. For today... for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Weiss. It's only natural I'd do those things because I-"

She cut off when Weiss looked deeply into her eyes in the faint moonlight. Her gaze made Pyrrha realize the gravity of the words she had been about to say, and she allowed for a moment of silence as she lowered her tone a bit more seriously.

Weiss was tense in her arms as she waited for her to speak. Pyrrha did not want to keep her waiting any longer.

"Because... I love you, Weiss."

It was a dream come true.

Weiss started to cry almost instantly, and Pyrrha fretted as she wiped away her tears frantically until she noticed the smile on the heiress's lips.

"Thank you, Pyrrha... Thank you so much. I... I love you, too. I've loved you for so long, but I was scared... I've always looked up to you; I just never thought you'd look back."

Pyrrha opened her mouth incredulously.

"You silly girl," she sighed. "If you'd known how long I've been searching for you, you'd be amazed."

Weiss blinked the tears away as Pyrrha helped brush them off of her cheeks.

"How... long?" she repeated curiously. "You mean you remem-"

"Of course I remember!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "How could I ever forget that exceptional girl I met ten years ago at the Mistral Regional Tournament? You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

Before she knew it, Weiss was crying again, closing the distance between them and clinging tightly to her. Pyrrha happily returned the embrace, rubbing her back gently.

The rain continued to patter outside even once the heiress's sobs had subsided. Pyrrha pushed her back a little so she may look at her face. She moved closer to Weiss as she cautiously whispered, "May I...?"

Weiss could feel her heart racing as she nodded her head in consent.

"Yes."

Pyrrha smiled sweetly, emerald eyes shimmering in the darkness as she moved in and kissed her.

Weiss closed her eyes, doing her best to return the kiss, conveying her gratitude for the girl before her through the contact. She was sure there had never been a more perfect moment in all her life.

Eventually, Pyrrha pulled away before gently kissing Weiss's scar. She felt a kiss on her own cheek in return.

The air around them was laden with elation and love, and Pyrrha was relieved when she finally felt Weiss relax against her with a small yawn.

"Let's get some sleep," she murmured, resting her chin atop the girl's head, tracing circles over her back and shoulders. Weiss nestled into her collar, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Goodnight, Pyrrha. I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too, Weiss," she murmured in reply.

They drifted off into a harmonized slumber, hearts light as past uncertainties were replaced by a gentle, blossoming warmth.

* * *

**A/N: One day you'll get sick of this fluff of mine. I promise.**

**Please review!**


End file.
